Leçon de flirt
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Ceci a commencé comme un commentaire-fiction en réponse à la requête de unecinephile qui voulait une scène dans laquelle Alicia demande naïvement / innocemment à Kalinda : Comment sait-on quand une femme est en train de faire du gringue à une autre ? et où Kalinda est là Comme ça… - Et hop, emballez c'est pesé ! Spoilers pour l'épisode 4x02.


**Titre original : This is a pickup!**

**Auteur : schwarmerei1**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers :** épisode 4x02

* * *

Elles en sont à leur deuxième verre, et Kalinda tâche de se modérer en avalant des gorgées de son verre d'eau. Avant, elle ne s'en serait pas donné la peine, mais même si Alicia et elles sont en bien meilleurs termes (bien, bien meilleurs), ce n'est pas encore formidable. Sans compter que Kalinda a d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment…

Alors quand Alicia (chez qui les effets de la tequila se font toujours plus vite sentir que chez Kalinda) lâche tout à trac : « Comment sait-on quand une femme essaie de vous draguer ? » il n'est guère étonnant que la première réaction de Kalinda soit de manquer de s'étouffer avec son eau. Ce qui est une bonne chose, parce que cela lui donne un moment pour se ressaisir.

« Ca dépend des deux femmes en question.

- Oh ? » On dirait qu'Alicia n'avait pas songé à cela.

« Bien sûr ! Disons qu'il s'agisse de l'agent Delaney…

- Et puis disons, toi ? »

Kalinda sourit : c'est un progrès qu'Alicia puisse se montrer un peu allusive avec elle.

« Oui, disons qu'il s'agisse de Lana et de quelqu'un comme moi. Elle se contenterait sans doute de croiser mon regard depuis l'autre bout du bar, et ensuite de faire un signe de tête vers la porte… »

Alicia semble incrédule. «Et ça marcherait ?

- Tu as demandé comment je saurais si une femme essayait de me draguer, pas ce qui marchererait.

- Touché. » Alicia baisse les yeux sur son verre à liqueur vide. « Disons qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ton admiratrice obsessionnelle du FBI… » Ceci fait rire Kalinda. « Mais de quelqu'un de plus, euh, subtil, qui essayait de draguer quelqu'un qui, eh bien, ne serait pas comme toi… » Alicia ne sait pas vraiment tout à fait comment poser cette question.

« Est-ce qu'une femme t'a fait des avances, Alicia ? »

Alicia paraît embarrassée. « C'est ce que je croyais. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. »

Kalinda est surprise par la force du sentiment qui l'emplit tout à coup à la pensée d'Alicia avec une autre femme qu'elle. Ce n'est même pas de la jalousie – pas exactement. Mais quoi que ce soit, c'est un sentiment intense. Parce qu'elle n'est pas jalouse, ne l'a jamais été de Will, a même apprécié le sentiment d'avoir contribué à les réunir (même si elle refuserait de répondre si on lui demandait pourquoi elle appréciait cela). Parce que si elle s'est dit qu'elle ne devait jamais rien tenter envers Alicia, que cela ne peut pas avoir lieu, alors elle n'a aucun droit de ressentir de la jalousie.

« Tu es sûre que non ? »

Alicia hausse les épaules. « C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Tu l'as repoussée ?

- Oui – mon dieu, maladroitement en plus. Je me suis couverte de honte. »

Kalinda sent une sorte de soulagement s'insinuer en elle.

« Il est possible qu'elle ait fait marche arrière. Si tu l'as repoussée, je veux dire. C'est embarrassant de se méprendre sur l'intérêt de quelqu'un. »

Alicia sourit de nouveau tout en hochant sa tête baissée. « Non, je crois que c'est moi qui me suis méprise.

- D'accord.

- Eh bien, contente qu'on ait réglé ça.

- Oui. » Kalinda commande d'un geste une nouvelle tournée.

Alicia contemple les deux petits verres vides devant elle. « Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas fait ? » Kalinda hausse les sourcils et prend un air faussement évasif.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors, disons qu'une femme essaie de me draguer. Comment pourrai-je le savoir ? »

Et Kalinda sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais, eh bien, les chances que se présente à elle une autre occasion dans le futur sont minces. Et c'est Alicia qui a demandé. Par deux fois. Et puis elles sont assises à un angle du bar, une de chaque côté, c'est parfait.

« Beaucoup de contact visuel pour commencer. » Kalinda capte du regard celui d'Alicia.

Alicia rit mais cependant, ne détourne pas les yeux.

« Contact physique fortuit, mais naturellement, rien de trop flagrant. » Kalinda offre à Alicia l'un des verres qui viennent d'être servis, mais ne le lâche pas aussitôt. Leurs doigts se touchent.

« Pas d'emblée, en tout cas. » Kalinda lui fait un clin d'œil.

Alicia prend son verre. Chacune lève le sien, puis le vide et mord dans sa tranche de citron vert.

« Eventuellement des prétextes encore plus tirés par les cheveux pour te toucher. Tu me passes les cacahuètes ? »

Alicia tend le bras et passe le ramequin à Kalinda qui le prend d'une main, tout en utilisant l'autre pour racler légèrement du bout des ongles le poignet nu d'Alicia.

« C'était vraiment tiré par les cheveux !

- Oui. » Kalinda arbore un sourire en coin. « Il se peut aussi que je recroise les jambes, et qu'accidentellement je touche la tienne. »

Alicia sent le bout pointu de la botte de Kalinda lui effleurer le mollet.

« Si tu ne t'es pas écartée, il se peut que je sois tentée de recommencer. » C'est ce qu'elle fait, traçant une ligne depuis la cheville élancée d'Alicia jusqu'à mi-chemin de son genou.

« Tu es affligeante. » dit Alicia, qui a cependant l'air d'être en train de s'amuser.

« Oui. » répond Kalinda. « Faire quelque chose avec ta bouche indique généralement aussi de l'intérêt. » Elle propulse quelques cacahuètes dans sa bouche, et puis lèche le sel de ses doigts. Lentement.

Alicia regarde. « Aucun autre indice que je devrais connaître ?

Se pencher en avant pour montrer qu'on a du monde au balcon. » Ainsi fait Kalinda. Par chance, elle porte une robe à l'encolure dégagée et son blouson de cuir est glissé sur le dossier de son tabouret de bar.

Alicia jette un coup d'œil.

Ce qui déclenche les légers pouffements de rire de Kalinda. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies regardé !

- Ils sont juste là !

- As-tu apprécié le spectacle ? »

Alicia est en train de rougir (bien sûr !) mais elle continue bravement à jouer le jeu. « Oui, sur le plan purement esthétique. »

Toutes deux éclatent de rire. Kalinda s'appuie contre son dossier. Elle s'est bien amusée, elle ne devrait sans doute pas pousser. Mais une autre tournée ne peut pas faire de mal, aussi fait-elle de nouveau signe au barman.

« Alors, disons que je ne suis toujours pas sûre. Y a-t-il un signe imparable auquel je devrais faire attention ? »

Leurs nouveaux verres arrivent. Kalinda pousse celui d'Alicia vers elle.

« Disons que je fasse ceci. » Elle se lèche le dos de la main, le saupoudre de sel et l'offre à Alicia. « Là tu serais sûre.

- Kalinda, je ne vais pas te lécher la main. »

Kalinda retire sa main, souriante. « Hmm, j'aurais dû attendre un verre de plus. Là, ça aurait pu marcher.

- Oh, vraiment ? » Alicia est surprise du plaisir qu'elle éprouve à batifoler ainsi. C'est ridicule, mais elle ressent également un minuscule frisson d'excitation. « Tu crois que quatre verres suffiraient ?

- Nul doute que tu représentes un défi supérieur à la moyenne, qui sait ?

- Kalinda ! OK, très bien, stop ! » Mais l'expression de son visage est affectueuse et l'un dans l'autre, c'est le meilleur moment qu'elles aient passé ensemble depuis… eh bien…

- Allez, bois. » exige Kalinda. Elle descend son verre, et Alicia fait de même.

Kalinda émet un soupir de contentement tout en suçant le jus de sa tranche de citron vert.

« Ca devrait sans doute être le dernier, je suppose ? » Alicia fait sonner sa phrase comme une question.

« Oui. » Kalinda doit faire face à beaucoup de choses. Rentrer chez elle complètement ivre n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée en ce moment. Apparemment cela se lit sur son visage, car Alicia semble également plus sérieuse.

« Kalinda… » Elle n'est pas très sûre de la façon d'aborder le sujet, mais cela fait des jours qu'elle y pense. « Quand tu m'as parlé de ton mari, tu m'as dit qu'il n'était plus dangereux. »

Le visage de Kalinda se fige, elle ne dit rien.

« Je ne te crois pas. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Kalinda déglutit. Par rapport à la légèreté d'il y a un instant, elle se sent prise au piège.

Si ce n'est que le visage d'Alicia est gentil, non pas exaspéré, et qu'elle dit doucement : « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Alicia… » Kalinda s'était armée de courage pour avoir cette conversation dans le bureau d'Alicia, savait qu'elle devait s'assurer qu'Alicia était protégée, savait ce qu'elle allait dire pour faire en sorte que cela se réalise. A présent, elle bredouille. « J'essaie de ne pas t'impliquer. » C'est peu convaincant. Nick fait en sorte qu'Alicia soit impliquée.

Alicia prend la main de Kalinda. « Mais je suis impliquée.

- Je ne peux pas discuter de ça ici. » Kalinda a les yeux humides. Elle a l'impression de tomber en morceaux.

« Très bien, pas ici alors. Viens chez moi. » Alicia tire des billets de son portefeuille.

La posture habituellement parfaite de Kalinda s'est évanouie, elle semble effondrée sur son tabouret de bar.

Alicia la tire par la main. « Viens chez moi. On discutera. Je suis ton amie. »

Kalinda croise le regard d'Alicia et glisse de son tabouret. Alicia ne lui lâche pas la main tandis qu'elles quittent le bar.


End file.
